Survival 4/1/17
A video recap plays the events of last week’s Survival where John Cena defied odds to become the new number one contender for the Survival World Championship, Samoa Joe’s 3rd title run was stopped at the hands of Kurt Angle who attacked him, Alberto Del Rio attacking Cody Rhodes prior to the battle royal and Stone Cold’s major announcement about the victors of the Hell in a Cell match having to defend their Royal Rumble spots next week. ' ' Segment 1: *Dolph Ziggler’s theme hits as he walks out to the ring, greeted with cheers while holding the Survival World Championship over his shoulder* ' ' Ziggler: At Royal Rumble, it is confirmed that John Cena will challenge me for the Survival World Championship. So Cena, I know you are back there. I just want to say that I am going to defend this title with my life because I spend my entire life to become a world champion. Time after time, I was denied from winning the big one because I was told that I was too fragile. I got concussion when I won the big one last time thanks to someone who likes weed. But this won’t happen again. I will make sure I leave Royal Rumble with the Survival World Championship intact. ' ' *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with cheers from the crowd. Joe stands in front of Ziggler before speaking* ' ' Joe: Dolph Ziggler….You do know that you barely escaped with the title. You are just this close to losing it to me. *shows the finger gesture of being close* But whatever, I am not going to put the blame on you. I know you are not the type of people who will ask people to do your biddings. I am out here to give you a warning. The moment I am done with Kurt Angle, you can bet your ass that I am coming after you. ' ' *John Cena’s theme hits as he was greeted with mild cheers and boos while he stands on the stage* ' ' Cena: Yo yo yo, guys. No one cares about you Joey Samoey and your affair with Kurt Angle. First of all, you lost so you go back of the line and wait for your turn while the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena, gets a shot of the world champion. Secondly, Dolph Ziggler, you stands….around…..*puts his hands on his chin, trying to think* Oh yeah, 0 chance in hell to beat me. You know why? I am the best that Survival has to offer. I have the full package. I am entertaining, I can wrestle, I can talk, I can rap and hell, I can even bang Stephanie and Triple H wouldn’t even lift a finger cause I am John motherfucking Cena. ' ' Joe: Cena, I don’t give a fuck if you want to talk trash to me. If you have a problem with me, why not settle it in the ring? In fact, why wait? Let’s do it right now. I want to see if you have the balls to come in the ring and face me. ' ' Cena: You want me in the ring? All right. *walks to the ring and stands on the apron.* YOU WANT ME RIGHT? NAH. *drops off the apron and walks back to the stage* I have better things to do than to fight you. As a matter of fact, *turns around and looks behind* Don’t you have something else to do? Like defending your Royal Rumble spot. Good luck Joe. I hope you can survive tonight and the Rumble if you can even make it. Word life bitch. ' ' Ziggler: Hey Cena, you think I am done with you? ' ' Cena: You have more, noodles boy? I think I don’t need seconds. ' ' Ziggler: You think I am joke but fuck you. This is the most serious I have ever been in my entire career. Because I know this title means everything to me. And I am not going to let you walk over it as nothing. I am sick and tired of people like you treating me like shit just because I have to go through a different path than you. I can’t deny that I was once a cheerleader with 4 other guys but I worked my fucking ass to get to the top. I was held back time after time until I let it all off and that is why I am doing it right now. So John Cena, I fucking hate you ever since the day I met you. You don’t give a fuck if you bury someone. All you care is about yourself and your ego. The only good thing you do is kiss the management’s ass so you can rise to the top. ' ' Cena: What are you going to do about it? Bitch like what you are doing right now? That is the only thing I think you are good at. Crying over spilled milk. That is exactly what you are going to do at Royal Rumble after I beat you. You will cry. That is something I can promise you. I will make you a bitch after that match. Is that all you have to say? Cause I have to bang someone in the back and guess what? It’s the woman you used to date. See you later and keep crying. ' ' Ziggler: Cena, trust me. You won’t leave tonight in one piece. ' ' *Segment ends with Ziggler looking furious while Joe looks on* ' ' Match 1: Bubba Ray Dudley vs Cesaro w/ Bobby Roode in a Singles Match for Bubba Ray Dudley’s Royal Rumble spot on the line. ' ' Cesaro defeats Bubba Ray Dudley after hitting the Neutralizer at 11 minutes. After the match, both Cesaro and Roode beat Bubba up, leaving him in the ring. ' ' Segment 2: *Seth Rollins is backstage, preparing for his match when Dean Ambrose approaches him, holding a Subway sandwich in his hands* ' ' Rollins: What do you want, Ambrose? ' ' Ambrose: I am here to promote this tasty turkey 6 foot sandwich. It is really tasty. You want some? ' ' Rollins: Uh...no thanks. What exactly do you want? ' ' Ambrose: I know we are done with the Shield stuffs but I just want to let you know this. I really want to see you in the Royal Rumble, so don’t fuck things up. Deep down, you know you want to regain the Survival World Championship back after that 4th Reich bullshit. ' ' Rollins: I don’t really bother about that because I know I will win my match tonight. But I can’t say the same for you. You have your hands against Kurt Angle for the United States Championship. You might win both or lose it all in that match. But hey, you are the Lunatic Fringe so I expect you to know what to do. ' ' *Randy Orton appears on the scene, looking at both men* ' ' Orton: I guess you two need some pep talk before your matches right? Let me get this clear. We may be partners last time but at the Royal Rumble, I am going to eliminate you if I have to get my title shot at Dominion of Wrestling. ' ' *Luke Gallows appears before the three men, staring at them before speaking* ' ' Gallows: All of you are going to realize the harsh reality when the three of you lose your chance to be in the Royal Rumble match. Not only that, you get to see me win my match against Luke Harper and win the Royal Rumble match. I am going to be the man who headlines Dominion of Wrestling. Not you Rollins, not you Ambrose and certainly not you, Orton. Just to let you know, I eliminated Viktor with one hand. ' ' Ambrose: Anybody can eliminate him with one hand. I mean, it’s fact right? ' ' Rollins: Whatever, I don’t even care. Gallows, I hope you win your match because I can’t wait to eliminate you just to see the look of your face when harsh reality comes crashing down on you. ' ' *''Rollins leaves the locker room, leaving Orton, Ambrose and Gallows behind to end the segment*'' ' ' Match 2: Seth Rollins vs Batista in a Singles Match for Seth Rollins’s Royal Rumble spot. ' ' Seth Rollins defeats Batista via pinfall at 13 minutes after countering the Batista Bomb into the Curb Stomp. ' ' Match 3: Kurt Angle © vs Dean Ambrose in a Singles Match Winner Takes All for the United States Championship and Dean Ambrose’s Royal Rumble spot. ' ' Kurt Angle defeats Dean Ambrose via disqualification at 8 minutes after Samoa Joe interferes and attacks Angle. After the match, Joe continues to attack Angle and Ambrose had enough before hitting Joe with a steel chair. Ambrose continues to hit both men with steel chair shots before throwing the chair in frustration. Ambrose goes under the ring and takes out a toolbox but the referees and securities grab Ambrose before he could stab Joe with the screwdriver. Ambrose tries to shake off but was eventually held down by the referees. ' ' Segment 3: *Stone Cold was backstage in the trainer’s room with Samoa Joe* ' ' Austin: What the fuck do you think you are doing, Joe? Why did you have to interfere in that match? I want that match to have a clear cut winner and you have to interfere for your selfish attempt to get back at Kurt Angle. ' ' Joe: As if I care. This is my business. Why do you even care? ' ' Austin: I am the General fucking Manager here. And I have the rights to make decisions on the show. For your punishment, your Royal Rumble spot will be vacated because I cannot tolerate such bullshit from you, Joe. ' ' Joe: Say that again? I AM OUT OF THE ROYAL RUMBLE? WHAT THE FUCK MAN? FUCK YOU! ' ' Austin: That is what you deserved, Joe. I told everyone last week. This match was done to ensure Ambrose get his deserved rematch and if he loses, his Royal Rumble spot is gone be it a disqualification or countout loss. ' ' Joe: Fuck you man. I am out of here. *grabs the trainer and throws him over the equipment. Joe stands face to face with Austin before leaving* ' ' Segment 4: *Cody Rhodes is backstage with Tom Phillips in the interviewer room* ' ' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, Cody Rhodes! ' ' Rhodes: Pleasure to be here, Tom. ' ' Tom: You debuted 2 weeks ago, saving Rey Mysterio from Alberto Del Rio. Then last week, Del Rio attacked you in the locker room prior to the Battle Royal. What are your thoughts on that? ' ' Rhodes: I brought this upon myself. Because I can’t stand Alberto Del Rio bullying other wrestlers just to satisfy his ego. No one is willing to step in for Mysterio so I thought, if no one is going to do it, I might have well be the guy to step for Mysterio. But hey, I did the right thing so I am okay with it. Besides, beating Del Rio would finally shut his mouth up. ' ' Tom: Tonight, you are originally going to face Samoa Joe for the Joe’s Royal Rumble spot but now with Joe’s spot being vacated, any thoughts on that? ' ' Rhodes: It sucks that it happened but Joe have lost his temper so I can’t blame him. Now, a Royal Rumble spot is open for us to fight and I know I will get into the Royal Rumble. ' ' *Segment ends with Rhodes leaving Tom behind* ' ' Match 4: Chris Hero vs Luke Gallows in a Singles Match for Chris Hero’s Royal Rumble spot. ' ' Luke Gallows defeats Chris Hero via pinfall at 10 minutes after hitting the Gallows Pole in an upset victory. After the match, Hero stood there looking in defeat as he lost his chance to be in the Royal Rumble match. ' ' Match 5: Luke Harper vs Cody Rhodes vs Bobby Roode in a Triple Threat Match for Luke Harper’s Royal Rumble spot. ' ' Bobby Roode picks up the victory via pinfall at 14 minutes after hitting the Roode Bomb on Harper while Rhodes was dragged out by Del Rio. After the match, Del Rio and Rhodes brawl all over the crowd and back into the parking lot. Del Rio hits a lead pipe shot on Rhodes before attempting to drive him over but Rhodes avoids it. Del Rio quickly drove off his car out of the arena. ' ' Segment 5: *The Miz’s theme hits as he was greeted massively with boos by the crowd* ' ' Miz: Welcome to the most must see RRW talk show in history! Welcome to….Miz TV! Back at Catalytic Resolution, I did what people would say...tasteless. But here is the thing, I don’t care. I hate Johnny Mundo for everything he stands for. But hey, that is what MizTV here for. I create controversy and you people enjoy the show. But you all won’t get to enjoy it. Because I am going to be very personal in this edition of MizTV. Just like my guest tonight. This is personal. Please welcome my guest of the most shittest champion in history…..Johnny Mundo. *Miz pretends to vomit after saying his name* ' ' Mundo’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with the Intercontinental Championship over his shoulder. Mundo enters the ring and looks at the Miz. ' ' Miz: Normally I would say sit down but I have something special for you. *points middle finger* ' ' Mundo: Cut the bullshit Miz. What do you want from me tonight? ' ' Miz: Oh really? REALLY? REALLY? WHAT DO I WANT FROM YOU? The god damn Intercontinental Championship. I want that from you. You stole it from me. ' ' Mundo: So we are going back to this again. Miz, face it. You lost back at Catalytic Resolution. You are going to get your championship match at Royal Rumble. Can you ever shut up for once in your life? ' ' Miz: I am sorry but is this show called Mundo’s Gay Bar? This show is about me. ME. I AM THE HOST AND THE STAR OF THIS SHOW. The reason why I called you out tonight is because I want to shit on you as much as I can before our match. I cannot live the fact that you turned your back on me to win that title. You know how much I worked to get here. You, out of all people, look down on me because I am more of a sports entertainer. ' ' Mundo: Miz, just shut the fuck up man. I don’t even care if you work your ass up to the top. Your attitude doesn’t even earn respect from the crowd and most importantly, it doesn’t earn my respect. In fact, you made me sick. ' ' Miz: Excuse me? I made you sick? Your presence makes me sick. Your name makes me sick. YOUR EXISTENCE MAKES ME SICK! I trust in a friend like you to help me dethrone Apollo Crews from the Intercontinental Championship but you took it upon yourself to take that away from me. YOU! OUT OF EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON ME! ' ' Mundo: You are talking about me turning on you? You turned your back on me the moment I win this. I was there for you cheering when you won the big one back then. And when I won the big one, you weren’t even there for me. You said you got movie rehearsals. I let it slide because I know you are busy with your life. You truly work hard to get where you. However, I was wrong. You suck in every aspect. Your movies suck big time. You can’t even act. In fact, you can’t even wrestle. Even a broom can wrestle better than you. ' ' Miz: I wasn’t there to support you because….YOU NEVER WON A BIG ONE BEFORE! Mundo, face it. You will never win a big one. I have. My movies sucks? Please bitch. My movies have the best ratings in this world. You dare insult my wrestling career over the fact I can’t wrestle? Mundo, jokes on you. I won more titles than you could have ever won in your career. ' ' Mundo: Clearly, you are still living in your own world. Miz, I have nothing else to say to you but at Royal Rumble, I will burst that bubble world of yours and make you realize that you are a delusional motherfucker who cannot do shit right. ' ' Miz takes the mic and bashes on Mundo’s head. Miz begins to take the wooden chairs and throws it on Mundo but Mundo uses his parkour skills to avoid it and both men begin to brawl in the ring. Mundo begins to pummel Miz down. Miz quickly hits a low blow on Mundo before taking a wooden chair and swings it right on Mundo’s head, breaking the chair. Miz grabs the Intercontinental Championship and poses it over Mundo to end the segment. ' ' Match 6: Randy Orton vs Alberto Del Rio in a Singles Match for Randy Orton’s Royal Rumble spot. Randy Orton defeats Alberto Del Rio via pinfall at 12 minutes after Orton nails the RKO when Del Rio was distracted by Rhodes’s theme song. ' ' Match 7: Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman vs Viktor and Konnor in a Tag Team spot for Bray Wyatt and Braun Strowman’s Royal Rumble spot. ' ' Braun Strowman picks up the victory for his team at 3 minutes via pinfall after pinning Konnor with a reverse chokeslam. ' ' Segment 6: *Stone Cold is backstage talking to Shawn Michaels* ' ' Austin: With Samoa Joe’s Royal Rumble spot being vacated due to his irrational behaviour, we will have 6 Men Pack Challenge to determine that final spot. Originally, we wanted to have the Tag Team match to be the main event for tonight show but unfortunately, that have to be postponed for post-Royal Rumble. After much discussion with Shawn Michaels on who should deserve that spot, we have decided the 6 wrestlers who should have the final chance. And they are Cody Rhodes, Chris Hero, Dean Ambrose, Alberto Del Rio, The Miz and Kane. Good luck to these 6 wrestlers for their final chance to be in the Royal Rumble. ' ' Main event: Cody Rhodes vs Chris Hero vs Dean Ambrose vs Alberto Del Rio vs Kane vs Sheamus in a 6 Men Pack Challenge for the last spot for the Royal Rumble. ' ' Dean Ambrose picks up the victory after rolling Chris Hero up at 16 minutes. After the match, Chris Hero looks stunned as Ambrose stole the victory from him. Hero grabs Ambrose and both men begin to argue. Ambrose shoves his hand on Hero’s face and Hero replies back with a slap. Ambrose looks at Hero before leaving the ring. Hero shoutes at Ambrose to get back into the ring but Ambrose ignores Hero. The show is about to go off air for Survive This but a loud noise can be heard backstage in the Survive This talkroom. John Cena was jumped by Dolph Ziggler who starts to beat Cena up with series of punches. Cena tries to push Ziggler away but Ziggler takes the camera and bashes it on Cena’s face. Cena tries to run away but Ziggler grabs Cena back. Ziggler throws Cena on the interviewer table. Ziggler climbs on the table and continues his assault on Cena. Ziggler pushes the table while Cena is on it, causing Cena to fall down onto the floor hard. Ziggler takes the office chair and throws it on Cena. Ziggler starts to push the lighting onto Cena but Cena rolls out of the way in time. Both men begin to walk their way to the parking lot. Cena goes over to his car but Ziggler grabs Cena’s head, bashing onto the car repeatedly. Ziggler throws Cena over the windscreen, causing it to break. Ziggler climbs up on the car and continues his attack on Cena. Referees and securities begin to swarm the area to stop Ziggler from attacking Cena. Stone Cold’s voice can be heard to restrain Ziggler from Cena. Ziggler fights off the referees and securities. Then Cena quickly runs away while Ziggler tries to give chase but was eventually stopped by the securities. The show ends with Ziggler shouting about Cena while being held down.